Pixie
Size/Type: Small Fey Hit Dice: 1d6 (3 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), fly 60 ft. (good) Armor Class: 16 (+1 size, +4 Dex, +1 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/-6 Attack: Short sword +5 melee (1d4-2/19-20) or longbow +5 ranged (1d6-2/×3) Full Attack: Short sword +5 melee (1d4-2/19-20) or longbow +5 ranged (1d6-2)/×3 Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, special arrows Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/cold iron, greater invisibility, low-light vision, spell resistance 15 ''' '''Saves: Fort +0, Ref +6, Will +4 Abilities: Str 7, Dex 18, Con 11, Int 16, Wis 15, Cha 16 Skills: Bluff +7, Concentration +4, Escape Artist +8, Hide +8, Listen +10, Move Silently +8, Ride +8, Search +9, Sense Motive +6, Spot +10 Feats: Alertness, DodgeB, Weapon FinesseB Environment: Temperate forests Organization: Gang (2-4), band (6-11), or tribe (20-80) Challenge Rating: 4 (5 with irresistible dance) Treasure: No coins; 50% goods; 50% items Alignment: Always neutral good Advancement: 2-3 HD (Small) Level Adjustment: +4 (+6 with irresistible dance) Pixies wear bright clothing, often including a cap and shoes with curled and pointed toes. A pixie stands about 2½ feet tall and weighs about 30 pounds. Pixies speak Sylvan and Common, and may know other languages as well. Combat The normally carefree pixies ferociously attack evil creatures and unwanted intruders. They take full advantage of their invisibility and other abilities to harass and drive away opponents. Greater Invisibility (Su) A pixie remains invisible even when it attacks. This ability is constant, but the pixie can suppress or resume it as a free action. Spell-Like Abilities 1/day—lesser confusion (DC 14), dancing lights, detect chaos, detect good, detect evil, detect law, detect thoughts (DC 15), dispel magic, entangle (DC 14), permanent image (DC 19; visual and auditory elements only). Caster level 8th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. One pixie in ten can use irresistible dance (caster level 8th) once per day. Special Arrows (Ex) Pixies sometimes employ arrows that deal no damage but can erase memory or put a creature to sleep. * Memory Loss'''An opponent struck by this arrow must succeed on a DC 15 Will save or lose all memory. The save DC is Charisma-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. The subject retains skills, languages, and class abilities but forgets everything else until he or she receives a heal spell or memory restoration with limited wish, wish, or miracle. * '''Sleep Any opponent struck by this arrow, regardless of Hit Dice, must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or be affected as though by a sleep spell. The save DC is Charisma-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. Pixies As Characters A pixie character exchanges its 1 HD of fey for its first class level. Pixie characters possess the following racial traits. * -4 Strength, +8 Dexterity, +6 Intelligence, +4 Wisdom, +6 Charisma. * Small size. +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Hide checks, -4 penalty on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits ¾ those of Medium characters. A pixie’s base land speed is 20 feet. It also has a fly speed of 60 feet (good). * Low-light vision. * Skills: Pixies have a +2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. Racial Feats: A pixie receives Dodge and Weapon Finesse as bonus feats. * +1 natural armor bonus. * Special Attacks (see above): Spell-like abilities. Special Qualities (see above): Damage reduction 10/cold iron, greater invisibility, spell resistance equal to 15 + class levels. * Automatic Languages: Common, Sylvan. * Bonus Languages: Elven, Gnome, Halfling. * Favored Class: Sorcerer. Level adjustment +4 (+6 if the pixie can use irresistible dance). Pixies Characters *Nibbil *Razz Berry *Sprocket ---- Category:Races (d20)